迷失 第6季
Lost Season 6 is the final season of Lost. It premiered on February 2, 2010. It was originally intended to include 16 episodes. Due to the 2007 WGA strike and producer requests, it will now comprise 18 produced hours in 16 broadcasts with the first and last episodes being 2 hours long.http://www.thrfeed.com/2009/06/final-lost-season-gains-an-hour-.html Season summary In the U.S., original episodes of season six started airing on February 2, 2010, with May 23, 2010 planned to be the airing date of the series finale. For airdates on other networks and in other countries, see Airdates. 主要演員 按照角色的出現次數排列 *Matthew Fox 飾演 Jack Shephard (15/18) *Jorge Garcia 飾演 Hugo Reyes (Hurley) (15/18) *Terry O'Quinn 飾演 John Locke/黑衣男 (15/18) *Naveen Andrews 飾演 Sayid Jarrah (14/18) *Ken Leung 飾演 Miles Straume (14/18) *Evangeline Lilly 飾演 Kate Austen (13/18) *Emilie de Ravin 飾演 Claire Littleton (13/18) *Josh Holloway 飾演 James Ford (Sawyer) (12/18) *Daniel Dae Kim 飾演 Jin-Soo Kwon (12/18) *Yunjin Kim 飾演 Sun-Hwa Kwon (12/18) *Michael Emerson 飾演 Benjamin Linus (12/18) *Jeff Fahey 飾演 Frank Lapidus (12/18) *Nestor Carbonell 飾演 Richard Alpert (10/18) *Zuleikha Robinson 飾演 Ilana Verdansky (9/18) *Henry Ian Cusick 飾演 Desmond Hume (8/18) *Dominic Monaghan 飾演 Charlie Pace (4/18)* *L. Scott Caldwell 飾演 Rose Nadler (4/18)* *Sam Anderson 飾演 Bernard Nadler (4/18)* *Elizabeth Mitchell 飾演 Juliet Burke (3/18)* *Sonya Walger 飾演 Penelope Milton (2/18)* *Cynthia Watros 飾演 Elizabeth Smith (Libby) (2/18)* *Ian Somerhalder 飾演 Boone Carlyle (2/18)* *Maggie Grace 飾演 Shannon Rutherford (2/18)* *Fionnula Flanagan 飾演 Eloise Widmore (2/18)* *Jeremy Davies 飾演 Daniel Widmore (2/18)* *Rebecca Mader 飾演 Charlotte Lewis (2/18)* *Francois Chau 飾演 Pierre Chang (2/18)* *John Terry 飾演 Christian Shephard (1/18)* *只在第6季 第17集和第6季 第18集中列為主要演員 次要演員 按照角色的出現次數排列 *Alan Dale 飾演 Charles Widmore (6/18) *Mark Pellegrino 飾演 Jacob (5/18) *Kimberley Joseph 飾演 Cindy Chandler (5/18) *Sheila Kelley 飾演 Zoe (5/18) *Kenton Duty 飾演 Young Jacob (4/18) *Kiersten Havelock 飾演 Emma (4/18) *Mickey Graue 飾演 Zach (4/18) *Daniel Roebuck 飾演 (4/18) *Hiroyuki Sanada 飾演 Dogen (4/18) *Fred Koehler 飾演 Seamus (4/18) *Dylan Minnette 飾演 David Shephard (4/18) *John Hawkes 飾演 Lennon (3/18) *Pono 飾演 Vincent (2/18) *Kevin Durand 飾演 (2/18) *Anthony Azizi 飾演 (2/18) *Andrea Gabriel 飾演 (2/18) *Fredric Lehne 飾演 (2/18) *Neil Hopkins 飾演 (2/18) *Tania Raymonde 飾演 (2/18) *Titus Welliver 飾演 黑衣男 (2/18) *Sean Whalen 飾演 (2/18) *Dayo Ade 飾演 Justin (2/18) *Katey Sagal 飾演 (2/18) *Harold Perrineau 飾演 Michael Dawson (1/18) *Michelle Rodriguez 飾演 (1/18) *Mira Furlan 飾演 (1/18) *Andrew Divoff 飾演 (1/18) *William Mapother 飾演 Ethan Goodspeed (1/18) *Jon Gries 飾演 (1/18) *Fisher Stevens 飾演 (1/18) *Brad William Henke 飾演 Bram (1/18) *Lillian Hurst 飾演 (1/18) *Kevin Tighe 飾演 (1/18) *Billy Ray Gallion 飾演 (1/18) *Rob McElhenney 飾演 Aldo (1/18) *Greg Grunberg 飾演 (1/18) (voice only) *Veronica Hamel 飾演 (1/18) *Bruce Davison 飾演 (1/18) *Suzanne Krull 飾演 (1/18) Main plot points Season six centered on the consequences of the detonation of the hydrogen bomb, in an attempt to change the past. :*An alternate timeline is shown, in which Oceanic Flight 815 lands in Los Angeles, and the subsequent lives of its passengers are explored. :*The Man in Black continues to execute his plan after Jacob's murder. :*The Temple and its residents, under the leadership of Dogen and Lennon, are introduced. :*Jacob's candidates discover that they have been guided by Jacob throughout their lives. :*The formation of three sides: The Man in Black's recruits, who wish to leave the Island; Jacob's followers, who oppose the Man in Black, and worry about his destructive nature; and Charles Widmore, who returns to the Island with a new group. Desmond's status Entering Season 6, Henry Ian Cusick was not listed as a principal cast member on any of the show's press releases through ABC Medianet. He was also not present in any of the new character specific promotional photos for the new season. This led many to believe that with Desmond's decreased role in the show he had been downgraded to a guest star but when aired he was credited as a principal cast member. When aired he was also credited despite not appearing in the episode, meaning that this is non episode specific and similar to Kiele Sanchez and Rodrigo Santoro in season 3, Jeremy Davies, Ken Leung and Rebecca Mader in season 4, or Rebecca Mader in season 5. Promotional photos featuring Desmond were released following the airing of , though he was still absent from the cast photos. Firsts * Rose, Nadia, and Carmen Reyes become the only recurring characters to appear in every season. * Jack and Kate are the only two main characters who appear in every season premiere of the series. Similarities between Season 1 and Season 6 * Both the first season and the last season open with a 2-part episode, which are multi-centric. * Jack, Cindy and Rose are the first characters featured in the first ever flashback on the series, and the first seen in the flash-sideways in season 6. * The first episodes of Season 1 ("Pilot, Part 1") and Season 6 ("LA X, Part 1") open with Jack's point of view and are multi-centric. * The second episodes of Season 1 ("Pilot, Part 2") and Season 6 ("LA X, Part 2") are multi-centric. * The third episodes of Season 1 ("Tabula Rasa") and Season 6 ("What Kate Does") are Kate-centric. * The fourth episodes of Season 1 ("Walkabout") and Season 6 ("The Substitute") are Locke-centric. * The fifth episodes of Season 1 ("White Rabbit") and Season 6 ("Lighthouse") are Jack-centric. * The sixth episodes of Season 1 ("House of the Rising Sun") and Season 6 ("Sundown") contain the word "Sun" in the title, however this is the first time this season that the centricity is not the same. * The eighth episodes of Season 1 ("Confidence Man") and Season 6 ("Recon") are Sawyer-centric, and both contain the word "con". Similarities with titles of previous episodes *Episode 3's title is a direct reference to the Season 2 episode . *Episode 6's title may be a reference to Season 1 episode 6's title and/or to the Season 2 episode . *Episode 8's title is an allusion to other Sawyer-centric episodes, the episode 8 of Season 1 and the Season 2 episode . *Episode 12's title is a direct reference to the Season 2 episode . Summary Original timeline (2007) The survivors who had been stranded in 1977 awaken in the jungle just after the detonation of Jughead, and find that a resulting time flash has sent them to the present day. They find the Swan station's crater just as Desmond had left it, and hear Juliet under the wreckage. After using a Dharma van to move the debris, they extricate her, but she is beyond medical help and soon dies. Meanwhile, Jacob's ghost has appeared to Hurley, and tells him to take the wounded Sayid and the others to the Temple (the location of which is revealed by Jin), where he can be healed. As they make their way there, Sawyer and Miles stay behind to bury Juliet. Miles tells Sawyer of Juliet's intended last words: "It worked." As Hurley, Jack, Kate, Jin and Sayid reach the Temple, they are taken captive by the Others, who later capture and bring Sawyer and Miles there as well. After an intense showdown, Dogen, the Temple's leader, finds one of Jacob's lists hidden in an ankh in Hurley's guitar case, with each of their names on it. They take Sayid to be healed in a pool, which has at some recent point been muddied. The Others submerge Sayid in the muddied water, until he struggles, but continue to hold him there until the end of a time limit specified by a small hourglass. Sayid eventually dies, but soon wakes up, gasping, "What happened?" At the Statue, Ben comes out of the Statue alone, to summon Richard in there. Richard then proceeds to show Ben the dead body of Locke, to Ben's enormous shock. Bram then grabs Ben and enters the Statue with his team, not including Ilana. The Man in Black then kills Bram and his team. The Man in Black then comes out of the Statue with Ben. The Man in Black knocks Richard unconscious, and drags him off into the jungle, shocking Ben, Sun, Frank, Ilana, and the rest of the Others as they all watch on helplessly. Meanwhile, the Others take Sayid aside and torture him for a short time. They determine that he has been "infected", or "claimed", somehow, and try to get Jack to give him a pill ground from some herbs. Jack is suspicious, however, and unsuccessfully attempts to swallow the pill himself. It is then revealed that the pill is poison, and that Claire has been similarly "infected" by something which turns a person black inside, until little else is left of the person they had once been. Meanwhile, Hurley tells Dogen that Jacob is dead, upon hearing which news the Others scramble into action and prepare to defend their home. The Others seem to want to protect the survivors now, though Sawyer wishes to leave. After he leaves, securing his exit at gunpoint, Kate and Jin, with the help of two Others, go after him. However, Kate and Jin escape when Kate knocks out the two Others guarding them. Jin goes off on his own to look for Sun, while Kate tracks Sawyer down. Later, the two Others catch up to Jin. After arguing and Jin falling into a mysterious trap in the Jungle, the small group is confronted by the sudden appearance of a wild-looking and gun-toting Claire. Claire later takes Jin to her hut where she has been living for three years, made of twigs. Later, the Man in Black comes to Claire’s Hut, where Claire reveals to Jin that the Man in Black is her “friend”. Later, Kate manages to track Sawyer to the Dharma/Others quarters. Sawyer is distraught over the loss of Juliet and it appears he is finally over his love of Kate. They part ways at the submarine dock. Meanwhile, at the Statue, all the Others leave following Richard’s kidnap. Ilana collects Jacob’s ashes, then her, Sun, Ben and Frank decide to bury Locke. They bury him at the Survivors Graveyard. At his funeral, Ben declares that he is “sorry that he murdered him”. The Man in Black later lets Richard go, when Richard says he does not want to join his “side”. Distraught in his old quarters, Sawyer is recruited by the Man in Black in the appearance of John Locke. Sawyer sees through the disguise but agrees to go with him as the Man in Black promises to get him off the Island. The Man in Black leads James to a cave where he finds hundreds of names on the cave wall, most of which have been crossed out, except for 5; Shephard (Jack), Reyes (Hurley), Jarrah (Sayid), Ford (himself) and Kwon (either Jin or Sun). The Ghost of Jacob appears to Hurley and convinces him to take Jack to a never before seen Lighthouse. There, Jack discovers hundreds of names on its wheel most of them crossed out. Jack sees his childhood home in the mirror in the lighthouse; which makes Jack so upset he smashes up all the mirrors. Later, Jacob tells Hurley that someone bad is coming to the Temple. At the Temple, Dogen attempts to kill Sayid, but stops at the last second. He then tells Sayid to leave the Temple and never come back. Meanwhile, the Man in Black tells Claire to tell the Others at the Temple that they have two choices; either leave the Temple and join the Man in Black, or die. However, Claire is taken and put into a dungeon. Dogen tells Sayid to kill the Man in Black with a dagger. However, Sayid fails to do this, and joins forces with the Man in Black. He tells all the people at the Temple that the Man in Black is leaving the Island and those who want to leave should join him before sundown, or be killed. When Kate returns to the Temple, she demands to see Claire. Kate reveals to Claire that is she who took Aaron off the Island. Sayid confronts Dogen, and kills him. The Smoke Monster then comes in and kills all the Others who did not join him. Sayid, Claire and Kate then join him, and Miles is rescued by Ilana, Frank, Sun and Ben. Unaware of the massacre at the Temple, Jack and Hurley continue their journey back there from the lighthouse. They then bump into Richard, who tells them of the Massacre. Richard then leads them to the Black Rock, where he tries to kill himself, but cant because of Jacob’s “touch”. After leaving the Temple, Ilana, Miles, Sun and Frank and Ben head towards to the Beach Camp. Ilana gets suspicious of Ben, and asks Miles to read Jacob’s ashes to see who really killed him. Miles reveals Ben killed him. Ilana forces Ben to dig his own grave, as punishment for killing Jacob. However, Ilana later lets Ben go after he apologizes for killing Jacob. Later, Jack, Hurley and Richard arrive, and are greeted by Ilana’s group. The Man in Black’s group arrive at Claire’s Hut. The Man in Black tells Sawyer to visit the Hydra Island, to find out information on the Ajira survivors. Once he gets there, he discovers them all to be dead. He finds a woman, Zoe, who claims to be the last survivor of the Ajira flight. This is later discovered to be a lie, and she is really working for Charles Widmore, who has a submarine on the Island. She takes Sawyer to him, and Sawyer tells Widmore he will bring the Man in Black to him, so Widmore can kill him. However, he later tells all this to the Man in Black. At night, he tells Kate that they are going to steal the submarine and leave. Meanwhile, Claire acts strangely around Kate. Later, Claire attempts to kill Kate. Sayid watches on unconcerned, until the Man in Black pulls Claire off. The Man in Black later explains that Claire had been so angry for so long, and had to take all her anger out on someone. Later, Claire apologized for her actions, and they hug, with Claire sobbing on Kate’s shoulder. Meanwhile, at the Beach Camp, the survivors discuss who and what candidates are. Ilana states that Richard knows what to do next, although Richard gets angry and runs off. Hurley tracks him, and thanks to his ability to talk to the dead”, he speaks with his deceased wife, Isabella. Isabella tells Richard and Hurley to stop the Man in Black leaving the Island, or “we all go to hell”. At the Man in Black’s camp, they are all ambushed by Widmore’s Team. They find Jin and take him to Room 23. There, Charles Widmore shows Jin baby photos of Ji Yeon. Widmore says that if they don’t stop the Man in Black from leaving the Island, everyone will die. Jin then agrees to help Widmore. The Man in Black sends Sayid to see what the package is, and it is revealed to be Desmond. At the Beach Camp, Richard and Hurley return. Sun is in her garden, and the Man in Black confronts her, asking her to join his team. However, Sun declines and runs away, bashing her head in the process. She later is unable to speak English, but understands it. Later, Jack promises Sun that they will find Jin, and get off the Island. Desmond wakes up, extremely angry at Widmore for bringing him back to the Island. Widmore and his team appear to be experimenting with electromagnetism. One of Widmore's team is fired as the machine is turned on when he is in the room. Desmond is then taken to the room to be tested to makes sure he can survive an electromagnetic event as the one he survived after the Swan station exploded. He tried to fight but he is put into the machine and it is turned on. He has flashes into the sideways timeline. After he wakes up, he is completely different. He is ready to help Widmore and do his "mission." Sayid then ambushes Desmond, Zoe and two other people in the jungle. He kills the two men, lets Zoe run and asks Desmond to come with him as "these are extremely dangerous people." Desmond confidently agrees and goes with Sayid. Flash-sideways timeline (2004) After some minor disturbance, Oceanic Flight 815 fails to break apart and crash, continuing its prescribed course to Los Angeles International Airport. Several things, however, are different from the way they should be. The Island is revealed to have been submerged at some point; Desmond is on the plane; Shannon is not; and Sun and Jin appear to be unmarried. Charlie is found unconscious in the plane's bathroom, where he is saved by Jack, who discovers a bag of heroin lodged in Charlie's throat. Charlie, however, is ungrateful. After landing at LAX, Jack finds that his father's coffin had never made it onto the flight in the first place. While waiting for more information, he meets Locke, who has similarly lost his case of knives. The two have a short conversation, in which Jack assures Locke that "nothing," meaning his paralysis, "is irreversible". Locke similarly encourages Jack, saying that it is not his father who has been lost, but merely his body. Jack gives Locke a business card, offering a free consultation for his paralysis. Having secured a pen from Jack, Kate creates a ruse in the women's restroom, as she tries to disassemble it in the stall. Edward Mars grows suspicious and attempts to stop her. She surprises him and knocks him out. She enters the elevator which has "Sawyer" inside. Sawyer helps her exit as he makes sure the security, also in the elevator, doesn't notice her handcuffs, and she successfully leaves the airport, where she enters a cab and holds its driver at gunpoint. The cab already has a fare, which turns out to be Claire. After fleeing the cab, Kate takes the wheel and eventually lets Claire out. With the help of a mechanic, she rids herself of her handcuffs, and returns for Claire. Kate and Claire visit the woman who promised to adopt her baby, only to discover that her husband has left her and she is unable to attempt adoption. Claire prematurely goes into labour, and is brought to a hospital where Ethan helps her delay giving birth. Claire later covers for Kate when a detective questions her about her cab driver. After returning to his desk at the box company, Locke is confronted by his boss Randy, who questions him about missing a conference in Sydney which Locke lies about attending. Randy reveals he knows Locke did not attend the conference to which he had been sent and subsequently fires him. In the parking lot, Locke is unable to get into his van, which he had parked in a regular spot, as opposed to a handicapped spot. Hurley steps out of the building, telling Locke that he is the owner of the company. After introducing themselves, Hurley gives Locke the number to a temp agency (which he also owns) before telling him that “things are gonna work out”. At the temp agency, an interviewer asks Locke what kind of animal he would consider himself and whether he is a "people person". Locke asks to speak to her supervisor, who turns out to be Rose. Locke stubbornly requests a job in construction, which Rose responds would not be a good match and that experience is not the issue. She asks him to be realistic, to which Locke indignantly asks what she knows about being realistic. Rose replies that she has terminal cancer and explains how she had to get past her denial and continue living whatever life she had left. After this, Locke takes a job as a substitute teacher at a High School and meets Ben, who is teaching European History. Locke tells Ben that he should be in charge instead of the principal. It is reveal that he and his father left the island and regret doing so. While tutoring Alex Rousseau he learns from her that the principal has been having an affair with the nurse, on campus. He has Leslie Arzt hack their e-mails to provide him with blackmail. The principal counters by threatening to torch Alex's college application. Sawyer is revealed to be a cop working for the LAPD with Miles as his partner. However, Sawyer is still looking for the Anthony Cooper that killed his parents when he was a child. Miles sets Sawyer on a date with his father's co-worker at the museum, who is revealed to be Charlotte. Charlotte spends the night at Sawyer's house, where she asks to borrow a t-shirt. When looking for a t-shirt, she stumbles across a folder marked "Sawyer". A photo of him and his parents when he was young falls out, and when she opens the folder to put it back in, she sees a newspaper article revealing the same father murdered Sawyer's mother and then shot himself. Sawyer is enraged by Charlotte for seeing the folder, and orders her to leave. The next day, Miles is furious with Sawyer for lying to him about his flight to Australia. Sawyer is reluctant to tell the truth to Miles about why he was in Australia, to which Miles tells Sawyer they're not partners anymore. Sawyer decides to go to Charlotte's apartment and apologize, but is rejected at the door, Charlotte telling Sawyer "he blew it". The next day, Sawyer tells Miles the truth about his whereabouts in Australia, explaining he was there to track down the man who killed his parents, Anthony Cooper, but he couldn't find him. At that moment, a car crashes into Sawyer's car, and when they give chase to the driver, Sawyer sees it is Kate who is the driver. Jin is released from customs but the suitcase of money is confiscated. When asked by Sun he says it was to be delivered with her father's watch. At their hotel it shown they are lovers and Sun plans for them to run away with the money in her private account. They are found by Keamy who demands his package of money. Sun is taken with Mikhail to pay for the deal. Meanwhile, Jin is taken to the restaurant and bound in the storage locker as Keamy says the money was a fee to kill Jin. Jack returns to work at the hospital. It is found he has a son, who has a talent for piano. Sayid visits his brother, Omer, in Los Angeles, who is married to Nadia and have two children. Omer has borrowed money from a loan shark and is unable to pay it back, and is brutally beaten. The loan shark, shown to be Keamy, abducts Sayid to a restaurant kitchen to extort money from him, but Sayid overpowers them and kills Keamy and his henchmen. After this, he finds Jin bound in the storage locker. He gives Jin a knife to free himself. Later Mikhail returns with Sun and finds Keamy dead. Jin holds him at gunpoint but they engage in a shootout where Mikhail's eye is shot along with Sun. She then reveals she is pregnant. After Desmond leaves Los Angeles airport, he is met by his driver George, who drives Desmond to his employer, Charles Widmore. Charles assigns Desmond the task of releasing Charlie from bail and looking after him so he can perform at Daniel's concert. Charlie tells Desmond of the "spectacular, conscious-altering love" he felt when he was choking to death on his heroin on the plane, where he saw a blonde woman when blacking out. Desmond is unconvinced, so in an attempt to show him he's telling the truth, Charlie drives Desmond's car into the water. As Desmond attempts to save Charlie, Charlie put his hand on the glass window, where Desmond sees visions of Charlie's death in the original timeline. Desmond saves Charlie, and when Desmond is having an MRI scan in the hospital, he has the visions again, only this time he also sees visions and feels the "conscious-altering love" of Penny and his son Charlie Hume from the original timeline. Desmond chases down Charlie to find out more about these flashes, but Charlie advises him to start looking for Penny. Desmond goes to the concert to explain to Eloise that Charlie and Drive Shaft will not be able to perform along with Daniel, to which Eloise is fine with. As Desmond leaves, he hears Penny's name on the guest list. When Desmond wants to see the guest list, Eloise quickly denies access to it, and tells Desmond to "stop looking" for Penny and it is in fact a "violation". Daniel meets up with Desmond shortly after, where he tells Desmond about the love he felt when seeing a red haired woman, and how it felt like he had "already loved her". He then goes on to explain about the advanced quantum mechanics he wrote out one night despite being a musician. Daniel believes in another life somewhere, he set off a hydrogen bomb to change the course of time. Daniel reveals to Desmond that Penny, the woman Desmond is looking for, is Daniel's half-sister, and tells Desmond where and when he can find Penny. Later that night, he sees Penny doing a tour de stade. Desmond introduces himself to Penny, and when they shake hands, he faints. When he revives, Desmond asks Penny if she wants to go for a coffee, and she agrees to meet at a coffee shop in an hour. Desmond meets up with his driver George again, where he asks to drive to the coffee shop, but to also obtain the Oceanic Flight 815 manifest of the list of names of the passengers for Desmond. When asked what he needs it for, Desmond tells George that he "needs to show them something". Season 6 episodes LA X, Parts 1 & 2 | episodenumber=01/02 | airdate=February 02, 2010 | Flash-sideways=None | season=6 | flashsideways= , , , , , , & | written=Damon Lindelof & Carlton Cuse | directed=Jack Bender | transcript=Transcript | plot=The aftermath from Juliet's detonation of the hydrogen bomb is revealed. | guest=Sam Anderson as , L. Scott Caldwell as , John Hawkes as Lennon, Brad William Henke as Bram, Kimberley Joseph as Cindy Chandler, Fredric Lehne as , Elizabeth Mitchell as Juliet Burke, Dominic Monaghan as , Mark Pellegrino as Jacob, Daniel Roebuck as , Hiroyuki Sanada as Dogen, Ian Somerhalder as , and Sean Whalen as . | image=6x01 OnLA X.jpg }} What Kate Does | episodenumber=03 | airdate=February 09, 2010 | season=6 | flashsideways= | written=Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz | directed=Paul Edwards | transcript=Transcript | plot=Kate finds herself on the run, while Jack is tasked with something that could endanger a friend's life. | guest=John Hawkes as Lennon, William Mapother as Ethan Goodspeed, Rob McElhenney as Aldo, Daniel Roebuck as , and Hiroyuki Sanada as Dogen. | image=KateAlt.jpg }} The Substitute | episodenumber=04 | airdate=February 16, 2010 | season=6 | flashsideways= | written=Elizabeth Sarnoff & Melinda Hsu Taylor | directed=Tucker Gates | transcript=Transcript | plot=Locke goes in search of help to further his cause. | guest=L. Scott Caldwell as , Suzanne Krull as , and Katey Sagal as . | image=6x04 Season6 Substitute.jpg }} Lighthouse | episodenumber=05 | airdate=February 23, 2010 | season=6 | flashsideways= | written=Damon Lindelof & Carlton Cuse | directed=Jack Bender | transcript=Transcript | plot=Hurley must convince Jack to accompany him on an unspecified mission, and Jin stumbles across an old friend. | guest=Veronica Hamel as , Dylan Minnette as David Shephard, Mark Pellegrino as Jacob, and Hiroyuki Sanada as Dogen | image=AltJack.jpg }} Sundown | episodenumber=06 | airdate=March 2, 2010 | season=6 | flashsideways= | written=Paul Zbyszewski & Graham Roland | directed=Bobby Roth | transcript=Transcript | plot= Sayid is faced with a difficult decision, and Claire sends a warning to the temple inhabitants. | guest=Cas Anvar as , Anthony Azizi as , Kevin Durand as , Andrea Gabriel as , John Hawkes as Lennon, Kimberley Joseph as Cindy Chandler, and Hiroyuki Sanada as Dogen. | image=Season6Sundown.jpg }} Dr. Linus | episodenumber=07 | airdate=March 9, 2010 | season=6 | flashsideways= | written=Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz | directed=Mario Van Peebles | transcript=Transcript | plot= Ben deals with the consequences of an uncovered lie. | guest=William Atherton as Principal Reynolds, Alan Dale as Charles Widmore, Jon Gries as , Tania Raymonde as , and Daniel Roebuck as . | image=6x07 Dr. Linus.jpg }} Recon | episodenumber=08 | airdate=March 16, 2010 | season=6 | flashsideways= | written=Elizabeth Sarnoff & Jim Galasso | directed= Jack Bender | transcript=Transcript | plot=Locke tasks Sawyer with a mission. | guest=Alan Dale as Charles Widmore, Rebecca Mader as , Kimberly Joseph as Cindy Chandler, Neil Hopkins as , Sheila Kelley as Zoe, and Jodi Lyn O'Keefe as Ava. | image=6x08 Recon.jpg }} Ab Aeterno | episodenumber=09 | airdate=March 23, 2010 | season=6 | flashback=Richard Alpert | written=Melinda Hsu Taylor & Greggory Nations | directed=Tucker Gates | transcript=Transcript | plot=Richard changes his allegiance before having an unexpected meeting. | guest=Steven Elder as Jonas Whitfield, Mark Pellegrino as Jacob, Mirelly Taylor as Isabella, and Titus Welliver as The Man in Black. | image=6x09 AbAeterno.jpg }} The Package | episodenumber=10 | airdate=March 30, 2010 | season=6 | flashsideways= & | written=Paul Zbyszewski & Graham Roland | directed=Paul Edwards | transcript=Transcript | plot=While Jin and Sun continue to search for each other, Locke meets with Charles Widmore. | guest=Anthony Azizi as , Alan Dale as Charles Widmore, Andrew Divoff as , Kevin Durand as , and Sheila Kelley as Zoe | image=6x10 Sun.jpg }} Happily Ever After | episodenumber=11 | airdate=April 6, 2010 | season=6 | flashsideways= | written=Damon Lindelof & Carlton Cuse | directed=Jack Bender | transcript=Transcript | plot=Desmond wakes up and discovers he's back on the island. | guest=Alan Dale as Charles Widmore, Jeremy Davies as , Fionnula Flanagan as , Sheila Kelley as Zoe, Dominic Monaghan as , Fisher Stevens as and Sonya Walger as | image=6x11 Desmond.png }} Everybody Loves Hugo | episodenumber=12 | airdate=April 13, 2010 | season=6 | flashsideways= | written=Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz | directed=Daniel Attias | transcript=Transcript | plot=Hurley agonizes over what to do next. | guest=Bruce Davison as , Lillian Hurst as , Harold Perrineau as Michael Dawson and Cynthia Watros as | image=Hugo6x12.jpg }} References ar:الموسم السادس en:Season 6 es:Sexta Temporada fr:Saison 6 pl:Sezon szósty ru:Шестой сезон pt:6ª Temporada